Can't Keep Running
by genesis 48
Summary: A change in the end of the movie. Hiccup doesn't lose his leg, and fakes his own death after slaying the giant dragon. After two years of hiding, and missing his home, he realizes he can't keep his survival a secret anymore.
1. Where's Hiccup?

**Authors Note: Attention all HTTYD fans! Because of the great feedback you all gave me on "Berk's Storm Story", I'm writing a new story that is not a sequel to my first HTTYD fiction. Instead, it takes the end of the movie in a different and longer direction. There a just a few things I want to point out to you all. First, in this story, Hiccup does not lose his leg. Second, it ends over two years in the future**.** Finally, Toothless has something to say.**

**Toothless: (in dragon speak) Genesis 48 does not own HTTYD. He is a simple wordsmith and a big fan of the movie.**

**Author: Thank you, Toothless! Readers, enjoy!**

* * *

For the longest moment, Stoic and the rest of what remained of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe of Vikings stood there in sickening silence. Toothless the Night Fury laid curled up on the ground before them; but Hiccup, the boy everyone thought would never become a true Viking, the boy who had been the first to successfully train a dragon, and the boy who had just defeated the Red Death, was nowhere to be seen.

Everyone feared the worst had happened. Gobber The Belch, normally a humorous fellow, simply slumped his shoulders in sorrow as he stood by his old friend.

"I'm terribly sorry, Stoic. Your kid will be missed by me, and everyone else."

"No, this is my fault," Stoic said just as sadly. "I should have listened to what Hiccup was trying to explain. Now I'll never get the chance to make up for my mistakes."

While this was happening, the Viking kids were all devastated. Astrid Hofferson looked the worst. She kept thinking, 'I never got to tell him how I now feel about him.'

Stoic finally stood up and turned to face his people. He had to pull himself together as best as he could for the sake of the tribe.

"Everyone, begin boarding the ships, at least the ones that are not damaged, if any. The ships that can be repaired begin work immediately. Then we will leave; and one last thing. Since we now know the truth about the dragons, and out of respect for my son, I declare the war between Vikings and dragons over."

No one protested, either because they were too tired to, or that they knew their leader was right. After a while, the ships that could be repaired were sea-worthy once again. Stoic allowed the dragons that the Viking kids had ridden to return to Berk, where they would be treated with the utmost respect they deserved. Before they left, Stoic approached Toothless once more.

"Would you like to come back with us? You will no longer be treated with hatred, I will see to that."

Toothless gave a small snort, which Stoic knew was a refusal. Quite frankly, he could not blame the black dragon. After he was restrained, and lost both his master and his ability to fly, Toothless probably would not want anything to do with Vikings anymore.

"Well, thank you, for slaying the queen dragon. And for giving my son a friend. I'm so sorry."

Gobber came up behind Stoic and said, "We're all ready to head home."

Stoic nodded, turned and made his way to one of the longboats. As he got on board, he took one last look at the dragon's island.

"Farewell, my son. You will never be forgotten, I'll make sure of that."

* * *

When the longboats were out of sight, Toothless let out a heavy groan. He opened his wings slightly and peered at what was inside.

Hiccup laid there, a few scratches on his face and small bump on his noggin from getting beaned by the Red Death's tail. Suddenly, the young Haddock stirred and looked up at his partner.

"Are they all gone?" Toothless gave a confirming snort and then a questioning croon to Hiccup.

"Because, they will all do fine without me. To some people, I'll still be Hiccup, the Viking who betrayed his tribe to find out a dragon's true nature. I'm probably already an outcast, even though everyone thinks I'm dead."

Toothless wished he could actually speak to Hiccup and tell him how far from the truth he was. But right now all the Night Fury wanted was to make sure his master was alright and would be safe. He opened up his wings fully and let Hiccup out.

"The first thing we need to do is to find some material to make you a new tail fin," Hiccup said. But as he started walking, Hiccup fell flat on his face into the sand. Toothless rushed over to check on his master. After brushing the sand off his face and out of his mouth and nose, Hiccup gave a small sheepish grin.

"Maybe I should rest some more first," he said. Then there came a grumble from his stomach. "I probably should eat something, too."

Toothless nodded and lit a fire from some of the wood that had been part of one of the longboats. He then went to shore and began picking a few fish out of the water. Soon, the two best friends lay together in front of the roaring fire, beginning to drift off to sleep. But before they did, Hiccup said, "Toothless, this is our home now. No one will ever set foot on this island again, I know it. We may be alone and have no family or friends, but at least we have each other. And that's all that matters."

Toothless gave a gentle groan in agreement, and then covered his partner with his wings to keep him warm. As they nodded off, the Viking and the Night Fury could hear the far off sounds of dragons singing to the now evening sky.


	2. Berk & Hiccup's Life Anew

**Authors Note: Well, Hot Diggity Dragon! After getting over ten alerts that this new story made peoples' favorites list, I'm releasing chapter two ASAP! This new story looks even more popular than my first. So, here's Toothless with vital information! Sorry if this chapter is a little short!  
**

**Toothless: (in dragon speak) Genesis 48 does not own HTTYD. He is just a fan who loves this movie enough to make up his own ending.  
**

* * *

Back on Berk, the attitudes were somber. Normally when Vikings vanquished an enemy or enemies, they would first mourn their losses, and then celebrate their victory. But now, none of the tribe members felt compelled to throw a celebration. They may have defeated the evil Red Death, but the Viking who actually delivered the death blow to the creature was taken out as collateral damage. Everyone was crowded into the Great Hall, which had a dark, moody, sorrowful atmosphere. People who were close to Hiccup, at least since he became the positive icon from the negative symbol of the village, spoke about him.

Fishlegs claimed that Hiccup was very smart, had great intuition, and knew more about dragons than anyone else, including himself. The Thorston twins both expressed that Hiccup was actually a little funny sometimes, and that his witty, dry-humored jokes often made sense. Snotlout agreed, and threw in that Hiccup was a true Viking; it just took everyone a long time to notice. Gobber mentioned that Hiccup was a great apprentice, and was like the son he never had. Stoic truly moved everyone when he said that had his son survived, he would be the future chief for sure. Before everyone could leave for the night, Astrid said she wanted to say something. She stood up, and glancing all around at the faces looking at her, she began:

"There was truly no one like Hiccup. He was everything a Viking shouldn't be. He was short, lanky, a thinker but not a fighter, and he couldn't even lift a sword to save his life. But there was one thing that did make him a Viking. He had a heart as big as the sky, and he trained that Night Fury because he thought that it was the right thing to do. He actually took me for a ride on Toothless, the night before this. I didn't trust him at first, but he proved to me, and later to all of you, that dragons are magnificent beasts that are not our enemies. At least, they don't have to be."

Astrid could feel tears of both sorrow and joy in her eyes as she remembered the flight on Toothless.

"That flight was one of the most frightening, yet most wonderful times of my life so far. And I felt new feelings for this boy Hiccup. He stood by his views, no matter how much he was ridiculed for it. He had a great battle plan to take on the Red Death. But most of all, he was brave. I don't think I had ever seen Hiccup look so courageous and determined in the face of danger. And it was a combination of all these things that made me realize…"

Astrid finally lost her composure, and wept bitterly in front of everyone. She choked up as she finished her speech: "It made me realize I had fallen in love with this boy Hiccup. And now, I can never tell him that!"

Astrid's parents stood to comfort their daughter, and everyone knew that life on Berk would never be the same with dragons, and without Hiccup.

* * *

For the next few days, without knowing the truth about each other, Hiccup and the Vikings got on with their lives. The Vikings got Berk ready to accommodate any dragons who wanted to settle on the island. Since Hiccup was gone, the Viking kids had show the rest of the tribe the proper way to get on a dragon's good side. Of course, the easiest way to a dragon's heart was its stomach, and the Vikings showed no hesitation in sharing their food with their new allies. On the dragon island, Hiccup began salvaging parts of the broken and splintered-up longboats to build into a small home for himself and Toothless. With the help of the Night Fury, Hiccup soon had the frame of the home already standing. By the end of the new day, Hiccup had a small home standing. He also found the right material he needed to make Toothless a new prosthetic tail fin. Using dragon grass (the tall weeds that made Toothless happy) as a bed, and Toothless as his temporary pillow, Hiccup rested up. The next day, he and Toothless would begin their new life and would return to the skies.


	3. Two Years Later

**Authors Note: Yo! I'm back with more of the prolonged, edited fan-version of How to Train Your Dragon. I'm so happy I'm getting so many readers. So, without any further ado, who's up for round 3?**

**Toothless: (in dragon speak) I am! By the way, Genesis 48 still doesn't own HTTYD.

* * *

**

"18…19…," came a grunt from inside Hiccup's small home. He was lifting a heavy piece of wood leftover from the broken longboats; he was using it as a makeshift set of weights. With one last grunt, he lifted it up and groaned, "20!" Toothless, who was spotting for his master, then took the big wooden beam in his teeth and set it down on the ground. It had been about two years since the battle against the Red Death and since Hiccup had faked his death. He was now 16 and had grown considerably taller. He had also built up his arm muscles quite nicely. Hiccup's auburn hair was still the same style, only a little longer; and lastly, he only had a bit of facial hair on his chin.

During the course of these past two years, Hiccup and Toothless had traveled to different Viking outposts and other villages. They had to be extra careful, because Hiccup did not want himself to be recognized. So whenever they came to a new village, Hiccup would venture around while Toothless stayed in a quiet, isolated area. It always seemed strange to fishermen when Hiccup would buy enough fish to feed about five to ten people when Hiccup would only eat about two or three. But they never questioned the boy. He was eager to work in forges wherever help was needed. Hiccup would only make a new friend or two before he would leave in the dead of night atop Toothless.

It was another new day. Hiccup always did his workout every morning before breakfast, and then would go down the beach and fish for his food. Hiccup's strict fitness regiment certainly worked wonders as he had been doing it for the last year and a half, given his now incredible arm strength.

'If only everyone back home could see me now,' Hiccup thought to himself. But as quickly as the thought came into his head, Hiccup dismissed it. He made a vow that he would never return home because he was sure it was for the best for everyone.

After their morning meal and getting Toothless prepped, Hiccup mounted to his partner and leaned toward Toothless' ears.

"Which way do you want to fly today," Hiccup asked. Toothless pointed his head off to the East. Hiccup nodded and added, "Alright, but we'll have to take it up to the clouds, buddy. We don't want to be seen by…well, you know."

Toothless snorted in agreement. He knew that off to the East and slightly to the South was Berk, and Hiccup did not want to be seen alive. With a carefully timed leap, dragon and tamer took to the skies once more.

* * *

Back on Berk, life had changed dramatically. Many dragons now called this island their home. More people had learned how to ride dragons, and Gobber the Belch would often be swamped at his forge, making new saddles and riding gears for new riders.

Stoic the Vast was still the chief of the tribe, and he had moved on without his son. But even so, every so often, Stoic would feel a ping of guilt and sadness about not patching up things with Hiccup while he could.

The Viking teens had also been through great changes. They were all now teachers in the revised and revamped class of dragon training. Each one specialized in a different field of dragon knowledge. Snotlout, of course, was the battle instructor. He taught other younger Vikings of how to put a dragon's fire skills to use in battle, if needed. The Thorston Twins showcased how to fly dragons and taught the students how to perform different aerial tricks, including spins, dives, climbs, etc. Fishlegs gave the insight of a dragon's diet, as well as how to keep them fit, and in proper shape and health.

Astrid had the most important job: teach how to connect with a dragon for the first time. She volunteered for this job because it was probably what Hiccup would have instructed. Astrid may have loved her work, but she always taught classes with a heavy heart. She kept wishing that this was all a really complex dream, and that she would wake up, Hiccup would be alive, and that she and he would be dating.

Astrid had grown a few inches taller, and her hair was a little longer than before, but she still kept it in a braid. Other than that, she looked about the same as she did two years earlier. She now entered the training ring with her head held high, and greeted her newest students with a smug smile. These new batch of trainees were visiting from a neighboring island, and most of them were nervous. There was one student though, named Spitwad, looked eager to start. Astrid began her impromptu opening speech:

"Welcome to dragon training, everyone. This class is designed to teach you all about a dragon's true nature, and how to eventually become their partners. I am your first instructor, Astrid Hofferson. I will be teaching you all how to make first contact with a dragon, and how to gain its trust. Then, once you finish this part of the course, you'll move on to the next part. Now, before we begin, does anyone have any questions?"

One hand shot up almost instantly. It belonged to the eager Spitwad. "Astrid, I know you guys have many different kinds of dragons here. But, has anyone here ever seen a Night Fury?"

Astrid paused, feeling a ping of sadness about Hiccup, but shook it off. "Yes, we all have seen one Night Fury before."

"Well, what about training one?"

Again, Astrid paused. "There was once a young Viking who did train a Night Fury, and he was the first Viking to successfully train and ride on a dragon. His efforts laid the foundation for our class. Sadly, he is no longer with us."

The students all looked discouraged. They hoped they could actually meet the person who had single-handedly ended the war between Vikings and dragons, and made the former enemies allies.

"Now the best dragon to start on would be the one I have personally trained. If you will all keep calm, as nervous people make her uncomfortable." Astrid turned her head toward the ring's entrance, and gave a sharp, long whistle.

There came a screaming "Craaaw" and in through the entrance came Astrid's Deadly Nadder.

"Everyone, this is Thorn, my Deadly Nadder. She likes people very much, but like I said, just keep calm, and she'll be calm, too."

Everyone cautiously came forward and offered Thorn their hands to for her to sniff. As the students got acquainted with Thorn, Astrid looked up to the sky. She thought of Hiccup, and how different everything would be if he was still around. She sighed heavily and wiped a stray tear or two from her eyes. She had no idea that Hiccup was indeed still around and was much closer than she thought.

* * *

High above the clouds hovering over Berk was the familiar frame of a dragon. But not just any dragon; this one was jet black, had greenish-yellow eyes, and was rigged with a prosthetic tail and saddle. This dragon was a Night Fury, and atop the dragon was none other than Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. He directed his partner to fly above the cloud cover to avoid being seen. As he passed his home, Hiccup looked down in remorse, thinking maybe he had done everyone on his old home wrong. He did fake his own death, and all because he thought no one would want anything to do with him, even though he proved he was right about the dragons all along. A good part of him was sorely tempted to go home, but his vow to himself to never return to Berk took hold of him once more.

Toothless sensed Hiccup's deep sorrow, and crooned quietly. Hiccup gave his best friend a scratch behind the ears and said, "I'm alright, buddy."


	4. Homeward Bound

**Authors Note: Wazzzuuuuup? My story keeps getting more and more popular! Who would have thought? Well, here comes some more. But before I reveal Chapter 4, I have something important to say. I'm happy to see so many people adding me to their list of favorite authors and my story getting so much recognition. But please, only positive feedback will be allowed. I don't like it when people tell me how to write my stories. No one has done it yet, but it seems to be getting to that point. So, I'm just giving everyone a friendly reminder. Alright? We cool? Good. Toothless, help back me up.  
**

**Toothless: (in dragon speak) Sure thing! Genesis 48 still doesn't own HTTYD. He is a sensitive and heart-warming author who has feelings.**

**Author: Oh for Pete's sake, don't mush it up in front of the readers!

* * *

**

After a little more flying, Hiccup and Toothless arrived on the Isle of Flack. This isle was Berk's closest neighbor, and was the first to learn about Berk's new alliance with dragons. After hearing from Stoic the Vast, the village's chief immediately began sending some of Flack's inhabitants to learn more about dragons. Needless to say, this village was the first one after Berk to welcome dragons with open arms.

Despite Flack's enthusiastic approval of dragons, Hiccup did not take any chances. He landed Toothless in an isolated beach, and then left his buddy to rest up. Hiccup meanwhile, walked to the village to ask around who the chief was. Along the way, he greeted everyone he saw, trying to be friendly and not look like a threat. But Hiccup could not help but notice that almost everyone eyed him suspiciously.

Finally, Hiccup met the chief. "Sir, my name is Belcher Haddock. I have come to your village looking for work, possibly in your forge. I have been a blacksmith apprentice since I was eight, and I feel very confident in my abilities. All I ask for payment is an ample supply of food." Hiccup made sure to introduce himself under an assumed name.

The chief, who looked just as imposing as Hiccup's father, scratched his beard for a moment, then said, "Well, normally we don't take in people visiting to work for us. But in this case, I think I'll make an exception. You can start as soon as you want."

"Thank you, chief. You won't regret this."

After telling Toothless where he would be, Hiccup got work at once, still keeping his dragon a secret. It became Hiccup's task to help the head blacksmith in the forge make saddles and riding gears for new riders. Apparently, Hiccup had overheard the blacksmith talking to a resident about some of the younger Vikings were on Berk right now, being taught the nuances of dragon training.

Soon enough, night had fallen, and Hiccup was granted a hot meal in the village's main hall. Before he ate, he carried a few fish down to the quiet beach where Toothless was. After making sure his buddy was satisfied, Hiccup returned to the village.

Hiccup sat alone at one table, not really pay attention to anyone. The hall began to thin out, as it was a little late. As he finished his dinner, the chief came over and sat down.

"You know, Belcher, you are a very peculiar young man. But I mean that in a good way."

Hiccup looked up at the chief and asked, "How so?"

"Well, you are strong, I can see that. You are a fantastic blacksmith, according to Smithy. But one thing I haven't noticed is that you don't have a dragon."

"Oh I do; he's just not very fond of people."

The Chief nodded. "Belcher, I think it's time I come clean with you."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you noticed that people have been very wary of you today? Like, how they are looking at you as if you were a long lost friend?"

Hiccup became mildly surprised. "Well, I have noticed, but I really did not pay much attention to it. Do you know why?"

"I think it's because my people have seen you before. Or something about your stature is giving you away. Wait, what kind of dragon do you have?"

Hiccup could see where this was going. He realized he could not keep his secret anymore. "I have a…a Night Fury."

The Chief's eyes went wide. He gazed at Hiccup for a moment and tilted his head in amazement.

"Could it be? Your real name isn't Belcher Haddock, is it?"

"No, sir, but my last name is Haddock."

A smile crept across the Chief's face. "Why, great Odin's ghost! Hiccup? Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III? The young Viking who defied his tribe to find out the dragons' true nature, and became the first Viking in history to successfully train and ride a dragon? Are you really him?"

"I'm afraid I'm the same, sir."

The Chief shook his head in amazement. "Hiccup, do you have any idea how much your efforts have paid off? You've set the standards of dragon taming. Berk has become _the place_ to go if you want to learn how to train a dragon. Why did everyone think you were dead after you slayed the Red Death?"

Hiccup was relieved to see that the Hall was empty, save for himself and Flack's chief. He breathed deep, and spilled his guts.

"Here's the truth, Chief. I faked my own death, because I thought I would be considered an outcast for trying to learn how to deal with a dragon non-violently. I thought even though my dad would consider me a hero, not everyone else would see eye to eye with me. I figured it was best for me and everyone else to just disappear."

The Chief could not believe his ears. He then said, "Hiccup, your father is very proud of what you accomplished. You ended a war, and allowed us to become allies with our former enemies. And initially, you were right. Not many people were able to become friendly with dragons overnight. But they soon got past that stage. And I know for a fact that if your father, The Isle of Berk, and every other Viking knew you were still alive, they would be very happy to see you."

"You won't tell anyone about me, will you, sir," Hiccup asked nervously.

The Chief got up and said, "No, I won't. But _you_ should, Hiccup. You could not keep your secret forever. It took me two years to find out you were still alive; don't make everyone else wait that long."

With that, the Chief turned to leave. But before he did, he added, "Oh, by the way. On Berk there is a girl about your age who misses you terribly. I believe her name is Astrid. She teaches the class she says you would be teaching, of how to deal with a dragon for the first time. If I were you, I'd go home and show her that I was still alive before she falls for someone else."

Then the Chief left Hiccup to himself. Hiccup thought long and hard about what the Chief told him. Would everyone be happy to see him? And if Astrid found out he wasn't dead, would she still punch him first, and then kiss him, or not even be in love with him anymore?

'Maybe the Chief is right. I probably can't keep my secret forever. Maybe it's time to stop thinking and start doing something. I can't keep running!'

Hiccup remembered his home on the way to Flack. Suddenly, he jumped up and ran out of the hall. He ran to the forge, found some scraps of parchment lying around, and got to work. Within minutes, he came back out, only to come face-to-stomach with the Chief, who asked, "Where are you going, Hiccup?"

The young Haddock smiled broadly in the moonlight and muttered a one-word answer: "Home."

* * *

The next day on Berk, Astrid was walking out finishing her morning chores before she started her dragon training class. She stopped at one of the cliffs overlooking the ocean. This area became a take-off and landing runway for dragons and their riders. Astrid found herself thinking of Hiccup again, of how much he may have changed, what he would have looked like now. She thought maybe it was time for her to move on, find someone else, even though she could not bear to think of her dating someone else.

It was now time to head to her dragon training class. As she turned, there suddenly came a yell from a watch tower: "DRAGON ON THE HORIZON!"

Astrid turned to the East. There, not too far off, was a small shape that was the uncanny shape of a dragon. As it got closer, Astrid could see the dragon had a rider, and that the rider was now waving a flag. The flag was bright red, and on it was a black circle. Inside the circle, was a pair of crossed swords underneath a dragon, but this wasn't just any dragon. This one was a Night Fury. Astrid knew that flag was Berk's flag, which meant that the rider was a local. (**Author's note: to all you Buffalo Sabres fans out there, does the description of Berk's flag sound familiar?**)

"Astrid, what's going on here?" Astrid turned to see Stoic and most of the other Vikings coming to the runway.

"A dragon with a rider, who's flying our colors," she answered, while pointing at the shape.

The dragon came closer, and closer still, until there came a collective gasp of surprise from the villagers.

"It couldn't be…" Stoic claimed as the dragon slid to a stop on the dirt path. The dragon that let out an inviting roar was one that was all too familiar. The person who slid off the saddle was even more so.

The dragon was a Night Fury. Stoic tried to say something, finally he got it out: "Hiccup?"

The person just smiled and said in his patented dry, humorous manner, "Back from the dead."


	5. Can't Keep Running

**Authors Note: Howdy dooty! Sorry for the delay, folks. I just hit a block and couldn't think of how to continue the story. But after a few revisions, I finally got this one down. So, enjoy chapter five! Toothless, give the vital info!  
**

**Toothless: (in dragon speak) Genesis 48 does not own HTTYD or the song "Can't Keep Running". They are the respected property of Dreamworks Animation and The Gregg Allman Band.

* * *

**

For the first time in two years, the Vikings of Berk once again stood in silence. But it wasn't sickening. It was unprecedented! Had Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III really returned from the dead, reclaimed his Night Fury, and was now haunting them?

As if Hiccup could read their thoughts, he spoke up. "Before everyone starts going crazy, yes, it is really me! I haven't really returned from the dead. I've been…" Hiccup trailed off. This was going to be the hardest thing he has ever explained to his father, as well as the rest of the tribe.

"…I've been alive all this time."

Again, everyone was quiet. No one dared to ask what Hiccup had been doing these past two years, until Gobber finally piped up.

"Hiccup, what the devil have you been doing all this time? Why didn't you show yourself after you slayed the Red Death?"

"You were partly right, son," added Stoic. "We all thought you were dead!"

"Please, everyone! It's just taken me a while to find out there's been a huge, colossal misunderstanding," Hiccup answered.

"You're darn right about that," came an angry female voice. Hiccup turned and got punched in the shoulder hard by Astrid, so hard he got knocked back. Hiccup was relieved to see Astrid hadn't really changed a bit. 'Then again, the more things change, the more they stay the same,' Hiccup thought.

Toothless growled a bit at seeing his master being hurt by one of his own, but that was it. The Night Fury knew Hiccup would probably be in a bit of trouble after showing his face at his home for the first time in two years.

"You got some nerve," Astrid continued. "Here we've been doing all this work, trying to make every Viking believe dragons are our allies, when the kid who brought the war to an end plays dead to get out of the work! Not a day went by that we didn't think about you, and now you just show up one morning thinking we'll be so happy to see you're alive! It'll take a lot more than that to show that we still care about you, Hiccup!"

"Will you let me tell my side, Astrid? I faked my death because I thought I would be considered an outcast for my actions! I mean, come on; you were the one who said I needed to figure out what side I was on that day in the kill ring. Well, I did figure it out. And I thought I had figured it out the day before I was supposed to slay that Monstrous Nightmare. But it just took me up until now. Nothing has changed at all. No matter what I do make things right, or even if I rid you of our enemies, to you I'm still Hiccup! If you have such a bad rap on all of me, then fine! You won't have to deal with _all of me_ anymore!"

With that, Hiccup climbed aboard Toothless once again. "Son, where are you going," Stoic asked in a panic.

"To the place where Toothless and I forged our friendship," Hiccup said. "And Astrid, I thought for sure you missed me. But I guess I was wrong about that, too."

"What else were you wrong about, Hiccup," Astrid quipped, still agitated.

Hiccup simply urged Toothless toward the cliffs, getting ready to take off. He then yelled as loud as he could, "I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!"

Astrid's eyes went wide with realization. She watched as Hiccup flew Toothless far off to the remote cove near Raven's Point. It had remained remote out of respect for Hiccup. Now, Hiccup was going there not to seek refuge from the whole tribe, but just one of its members. Namely, Astrid Hofferson.

"As much as I may dislike agreeing with him, Hiccup may be right, Astrid," came a new voice. Astrid turned to see Snotlout with a look of sadness on his face. He hardly ever looked like this.

"I, too, can understand how angry you may feel at Hiccup. But you probably scared him off, or drove him out. He may not ever want to talk to you now because he feels like he's been betrayed."

Astrid couldn't believe it. It seemed maybe Snotlout was making a good point, _for once_. And now, she found herself blinking back tears of sorrow and guilt. She had been pretty hard on him, even though they were Vikings and were supposed to be hard. But they were never hard against people that they loved.

"So, what should we do, then," Astrid asked.

"It's not what _we_ should do, Astrid," said Stoic. "It's what _you_ should do. You were the one who hurt Hiccup's feelings, so you are the one who needs to set things right. You need to find Hiccup and apologize. You need to tell him he was wrong; he isn't an outcast at all. We were never considering it. If anything, Hiccup is a hero. He is the hero of me, this island, and every Viking out there. But most of all, he's _your_ hero."

Astrid nodded. She gave a long, sharp whistle, and within a few seconds, Thorn, Astrid's Deadly Nadder, was by her side. "Wish me luck, everyone," she said to the tribe.

The Hairy Hooligan Tribe waved goodbye and hoped Astrid could bring back their hero and hers.

* * *

Within a few minutes, Astrid had reached the cove. She wanted to stay out of sight for a while. She didn't want to approach Hiccup while he was still furious. So instead, Astrid landed away from Hiccup, and watched his movements from a distance.

Hiccup did many things while Astrid was watching him secretly. He made sure Toothless was fed, then grabbed an old cloth that was big enough to use as a towel. Astrid believed he was going to bathe in the cove's water. After a while he came back, but with his shirt off. Astrid could not believe how muscular Hiccup had gotten over the past two years. Then he went behind a tree, and she heard some rustling about. Hiccup came back out, wearing his green tunic and brown furs, and holding a stringed musical instrument.

Hiccup began strumming the guitar quietly. Then he strummed it harder, and to Astrid's surprise, started singing:

"Don't ask me where I'm going, I don't know

Which way the wind is blowing, I don't know.

We've been over this again and again,

Talking about it only drives me insane.

Think I'd rather take a walk in the rain.

I know I can't keep running.

I know you've taken about enough.

I know I can't keep running.

And I know you don't want someone,

Running in and out of your life.

This ain't no game we're playing,

I need time.

Listen here to what I'm saying,

I need time.

Guess I saw it coming

Right from the start.

But I can't bring myself

To break her heart.

When I do it's gonna tear me apart!

I know I can't keep running.

I know you've taken about enough.

I know I can't keep running.

And I know you don't want someone,

Running in and out of your life.

Can't escape it, I got to face it,

Don't want to leave you

With your heart on the line.

I can't refuse you, don't want to lose you

Can't you see that I'm running out of time?

I know I can't keep running.

I know you've taken about enough.

I know I can't keep running.

And I know you don't want someone,

Running in and out of your life."

Hiccup finished his song with a flourish. He then set his instrument on the ground beside and looked at Toothless. "Do you think I had the right to be that angry at Astrid? I mean, you were there, Toothless. Do you think I overreacted?"

Toothless snorted in denial. The Night Fury knew darn well that Hiccup would feel better if he agreed with him on anything.

"You know, as much as I don't want to stay on Berk because of the bad memories, I really have missed this place. What do you say we go home and see what my old man says?"

Toothless again, grunted in agreement. After dousing the fire, and getting on Toothless, Hiccup directed his partner back to his old home. But while talking to Toothless, Hiccup could not help but think he was being watched.

When Hiccup was out of sight, Astrid sighed slightly in relief, and more so in sorrow. She was glad Hiccup would be staying here now. But now it seemed like he hadn't really gotten over how badly she had treated him when he arrived. She decided to keep herself scarce and give Hiccup the rest of the day to himself, Toothless, and his father. Astrid figured that Stoic would have a lot to talk about with his son.

* * *

After a long talk, Hiccup and Stoic finally set things right between them and could now have a real father-son relationship. Throughout the day, Hiccup toured the village, taking in all the new things for dragons; well, new to him anyway. Across Berk, Hiccup received hoots and hollers of joy, as well as high fives and slaps on the back, along with shouts of "Welcome home" and "Enjoy your vacation?"

Meanwhile, Astrid continued to keep her distance, staying out of sight for as long as she could. She wanted to give Hiccup his space and let him come to her, hopefully.

After many hours of walking, exploring the dragons' amenities, and enjoying a feast in his honor, Hiccup returned home exhausted. A few minutes later, Astrid came up the dirt path to the chief's home, along with a sack over her shoulder. She knocked on the door and Stoic opened it.

"Astrid, what are you doing here?"

"If it's alright, sir, I came to see Hiccup. I haven't really apologized to him yet. I was giving him some space and wanted him to cool off before I said anything to him."

"Well, Hiccup is in bed right now, Astrid. It's been a long, tiring day for him. But, if he does awaken, you'll get your chance, so come in, please."

"Thank you, Chief Stoic."

As Astrid came in, Toothless looked at her from where he was laying in front of the hearth. He didn't growl, snort, he didn't make any noise. But he had one frustrated look on his face, and Astrid could tell the Night Fury was still pretty upset with her treatment of his master earlier that morning.

Astrid knew that if she was going to patch up things with Hiccup, she would most likely have to do the same with Toothless first. So she walked over to the fireplace, and sat down right in front of Toothless, who all the while watched her with suspicious eyes.

"Toothless, I'm really sorry about how I treated Hiccup today. I admit, I was pretty hard on him, and should have let him explain before I exploded in his face. I know you don't think very kindly of me, and I understand that. But the truth is, deep down, I love Hiccup. I've missed him for so long, and for him to just show up like he did today was very reeling. And to show you that I'm serious, I brought you a peace offering. Chief, could you please hand me my sack?"

Stoic wordlessly gave Astrid the bag. As it came closer, Toothless picked up his favorite scent: fresh seafood. Astrid tipped her bag over and out came the largest cod Toothless had ever seen. There were also two small perches alongside.

"I didn't know how much to bring because I don't know how often you eat," Astrid added. Toothless simply took each fish one at a time and quickly gulped down his nighttime snack.

"So, am I forgiven," Astrid asked. Toothless suddenly got up and leaned over her. Astrid was now nervous, what if what she did wasn't enough? Then there came a lurching sound from inside Toothless, and with a couple of hacks, he regurgitated a small portion of the big cod at Astrid's feet.

For a moment, Astrid and Toothless had a stare down. "Is this a gift from you," she asked. But then Toothless gestured to the fish and mimicked swallowing. Astrid's eyes went wide with realization. Toothless wanted her to do the same thing he made Hiccup do! 'Obviously, this is only way to really gain his trust. It's like an initiation test,' Astrid thought to herself. All the while, Stoic kept quiet and watched the debacle unfold before him. Slowly, Astrid brought the remains of the fish to her mouth, and took a bite.

After a couple of tries, Astrid was able to gulp down the slimy piece of cod. She looked at the Night Fury, and he gave her the now-famous "toothless" grin. Astrid got up, and came closer, then gave Toothless a much deserved hug around his neck. "Thank you, Toothless. I can see why Hiccup loves you so much."

"And I can see how desperate you are."

Astrid turned toward where she heard the familiar voice. Hiccup stood at the foot of the staircase, looking awfully tired, and annoyed that something disturbed his sleep. She had no idea how long he had been standing there. Hiccup walked over and said, "You know, Astrid, sometimes I think I have you all figured out. But then, you go and do something like this."

He paused, and Astrid had a ping of guilt run through her. Suddenly, Hiccup engulfed her in a hug and said, "And you completely redeem yourself!" Astrid happily hugged him back. She had done it! Now Hiccup and Astrid could finally be together. After their hug, Astrid told him she would see him the next morning at her class and to get a good amount of sleep. They then shared a good-night kiss, and parted for the time being. As Hiccup's head hit his pillow, he knew for the first time in two years, he was truly and finally home.


	6. A Secret Kept, A Promise Made

**Author's Note: Dog gone it! I just can't seem to stay focused on this story long enough to finish it, but low and behold, I have finally finished my newest fiction for How to Train Your Dragon! I hope no one is not very upset with me not updating sooner; please enjoy the final chapter. Toothless, one more time!  
**

**Toothless: (in dragon speak) Genesis48 does not own HTTYD. I thought I would never say that again!

* * *

**After a restful sleep, Hiccup awoke the next morning feeling more happy than ever before. For the first time in two years, he could finally make up for all the lost time with his father and his friends. First things first, though. He had a lot of work to be done at Gobber's forge. Hiccup encouraged Toothless to come with him to help, that way he could get his work done twice as fast. Toothless was a little reluctant, as he wanted to go flying as usual. But the Night Fury would do anything to make his master happy, and followed Hiccup to his workplace.

"Well, good morning, Hiccup! I had no idea you'd be in so early," Gobber said as he saw his apprentice walk into the forge.

"Neither did I, Gobber," Hiccup replied. "I was just eager to get all the work you set aside for me to get done. And truthfully, I have missed this place."

"Well, I honestly have missed you as well. The forge just wasn't the same without your witty banter."

"Right. Say, Gobber, would you mind if Toothless helps me out in here? I could get my work done faster and us flying sooner if you let him," Hiccup asked.

Gobber thought for a moment, then grinned. "Well, as long as he behaves himself, and doesn't burn the place down, I don't see why not."

"Great!" Hiccup put on his apron and called Toothless in. And for the next few hours, dragon and tamer were hard at work, sharpening swords, mending shields, and pounding out dents in armor. And as they worked, Toothless found something quite interesting. When Hiccup did any action in the forge, whether swinging his hammer or taking a sword to the grinder, he looked so focused on what he was doing. Toothless knew he had to be focused when he and Hiccup were in the sky. But the Night Fury had never seen his rider this honed-in before. Toothless was watching Hiccup perform at what he did best, and earned a new respect for what his master did when they couldn't fly.

After pulling a few long and heavy hours, and Gobber telling his apprentice to take a break before he strained himself, Hiccup and Toothless rested for lunch. While Toothless gorged himself on raw fish, Hiccup ate about two, heated of course, along with some hefty swigs of water from a canteen. When Gobber left for his own lunch at the Great Hall, Hiccup motioned Toothless over to him quietly. The young Viking grabbed his sketchbook and flipped it open to a certain page. Toothless saw on the page some sort of a necklace, with what appeared to be dragon scales hanging from the leather strap.

"I'm planning on making this for Astrid. It'll be with made with one of your old scales, and one her Nadder's. That way, when she sees it, she can feel like there's a piece of me wherever she goes. You think Astrid will like it?"

Toothless gave a grunt of approval, and earned a good scratch behind his ears. "Thanks, buddy. Now we just need you to shed an old scale for me."

* * *

Little did Hiccup know, but his secret was already out. Not to Toothless, who could easily keep a secret, and not Gobber or Stoic. Astrid was coming down to the forge to see if Hiccup was finished with his work for the day, when she heard Hiccup talking about her. She stayed quiet, laid low, and listened to what Hiccup said. She had no idea what he was planning on making for her, but she knew she would have to act surprised when he gave it to her. She also knew that anything Hiccup would make for her would look really good on her. She decided to wait until Hiccup came outside and offered to go flying with her.

After a couple more hours, Hiccup and Toothless got on their flying gear, and took to the skies. Astrid saw him and within a few moments was airborne on her Deadly Nadder, Thorn. She reached the altitude Hiccup and Toothless were flying at, and simply flashed a cocky grin to them. Hiccup knew that only meant one thing: a challenge of speed. Even though Night Furies were far faster than Nadders, Hiccup was more than willing to give the girl he loved a sporting chance.

"Ladies first," Hiccup said with a wave of his hand. Astrid nodded, and urged Thorn on forward. After a good ten seconds or so, Hiccup leaned forward and said to his partner, "Let's run her down, buddy!"

Toothless gave a confirming snort, and before Hiccup could blink, they were off in pursuit of Astrid. The chase wound around the village, past Hiccup and Toothless' cove, along the harbor, up to the clouds, and right down to the ocean below. When it finally ended back near Hiccup's home, neither one of them could say who won. They were too out of breath.

"Say Astrid," Hiccup asked as the sun began to get low in the sky.

"Yeah, Hiccup?"

"I really mean it when I say I love you. And show you I'm serious, I made something for you."

At this point, Astrid remembered to act surprised. "Oh, Hiccup, you don't have to make me anything to prove your love."

"I know I don't; but I want to. Now, close your eyes so I can show this to you properly."

Astrid shrugged and did as Hiccup said. She felt his fingers brush against her neck, and something smooth resting on her chest.

"Alright, open your eyes."

Astrid did so, and gasped in genuine surprise. Around her neck was a leather band with intricate patterns weaved in. Hanging from the necklace was two round smooth dragon scales. One bright blue one she knew came from her Nadder, and the other was a blackish-blue, the scale of a Night Fury.

"This way, wherever you go, you'll always have a piece of me, so we'll never really be apart," Hiccup stated.

"Hiccup, this is lovely! Thank you so much! But is this a-a-"

"What?"

"Well, you know...a necklace that..."

"Oh no," said Hiccup. "It's not a betrothal necklace."

Astrid's face fell, but Hiccup raised up once again.

"It's a promise necklace. It means I well propose to you, I'm just not sure when."

Astrid hugged Hiccup tightly and said, "Take all the time you need, Hiccup. I will want to be surprised again."

As Toothless and Thorn came over to join their masters, Hiccup looked to the sky with hope in his eyes. He could now say everything was right in his world. He couldn't keep running, and now he was home at last.

* * *

**A/N: That's all, dragon lovers! I would once again like to thank all my readers for bearing with me, and giving me so much appreciation. And once again, I must thank everyone at Dreamworks Animation for making one of, if not the greatest animated movie I have ever seen! Keep it real, and see you all on my next story!**


End file.
